Broken Bits of Glass
by booknookgurl
Summary: Sebastian wasn't always SebastiaN Smythe . He used to be friendly, naive Chris Stewart. Then during his sixteenth year his world crashed down around him. Chris created the character of Sebastian to protect himself. BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter One

**A/N 1- Hello all! Ash here with my newest story here on the net. Hopefully I'll actually finish this one. Before we start I'd like to say that there**_**will**_**be spoilers for the Lifetime movie A**_**Mother's Nightmare**_**in later chapters. I would also like to say that while I said that this was a Glee/AMN/CSI: Miami crossover fic there will be hardly any CSI things in here besides the fact that Chris/Scott/Sebastian has a twin brother named Trent. (And that they were separated at birth) I would like to thank my lovely beta smythestilinski over on tumblr for beta-ing the first three chapters because she is amazing. I think that is all so enjoy!**

***edit* This is a slightly re-written version of the chapter but the plot has stayed the same. Although smythestilinski isn't beta-ing this fic anymore she gets credit for editing this chapter and all the chapters she did edit. **

Bits of Broken Glass

Author: Booknookgurl

Full Plot: _Sebastian Smythe can be described as many things. Attractive, talented, egotistical, and manipulative. People all over the Westerville/Lima area know who he is. The Dalton Warbler with a bad attitude, the boy who sleeps around at Scandals, and, to many, a guy you don't want to get involved wasn't always this way though, believe it or not he wasn't always Sebastian Smythe either. He used to be Chris Stewart. Quiet, friendly, naive Chris Stewart. One half of a set of twins separated at birth. Then, during his sixteenth year Chris's world crashed down around him. Chris created the character of Sebastian Smythe to fix the broken pieces of his life and create a wall around his heart. This is the story of how it all began, and how it all ended._

Rated: T

Warnings: mentions of domestic abuse.

Chris and Trent met in a typical Hollywood twins-separated-at-birth way, by bumping into each other at the grocery store. The day started off like any other Saturday for Chris; he got up for soccer practice and afterwards was dragged grocery shopping by his parents. Chris hated going for groceries, having to wander through aisle after aisle while his parents compared prices of cans and boxes was pointless. Couldn't they just leave him at home to play video games or something? This Saturday shopping trip was no different than the others. Chris trudged slowly behind his parents' cart, unhappily staring at the brightly colored boxes, bags, and cans lining the walls. Chris's dad seemed to sense that his son was getting bored and restless because as they passed the magazine and book section of the store, he leaned down and whispered "Go on, we'll swing back around this way before we check out." Chris smiled up at his dad before hurrying down to the Books & Magazines aisle in the entertainment section.

To be honest Chris loved books. He loved reading about dragons, wizards, and magic. Reading wasn't cool though, boys didn't read, so Chris kept his love for books hidden. As he neared the children's section, Chris glanced around for classmates and friends. There was no need to be cautious though, since Chris knew that most of his friends went out to eat with their families after soccer practice. Plus the only other person in the aisle with him was another boy. He looked to be about Chris's age, with short hair and his nose buried in MAD magazine. Although the boy looked vaguely familiar, Chris didn't recognize him from school. After studying the boy for a moment or two, just to make sure that he wasn't a classmate, Chris turned his attention to the books. Quickly he scanned the shelves for familiar looking covers. His eyes soon rested on the highest shelf where the next book in the _Dragon Slayer's Academy_ series sat. The top shelf was far above Chris's seven year old head but he really wanted that book. His mom had promised to get it for him if he saw it anywhere and there it was, sitting above him. He was going to have to climb the shelf. Chris knew it was a stupid idea as soon as he thought of it but he really wanted to get the book and to have the satisfaction of picking it up off the shelf and putting it in his parents' shopping cart.

Carefully Chris began to climb by placing a foot on the lowest shelf to give himself a boost up. Shakily, he let go with one hand and grabbed the book. Chris didn't realize he was slipping until it was too late. He felt himself falling for a second before landing on the cold floor with an audible thud, closing his eyes for a moment as he heard a set of feet run towards him. "You okay?" a voice asked. "Yeah." Chris replied, mentally checking himself for damage. "Need help?" the voice asked. Chris nodded and opened his eyes as an extended hand came into his field of vision. Chris took the hand, standing up and after making sure he hadn't done anything to his ankles, Chris looked up at the person who had helped him and froze. Standing in front of him was him.

Well, it wasn't _him_, it was the boy Chris had seen earlier but now he realized why the boy had looked so familiar. Looking at the boy was like looking in a mirror. "Whoa," the other boy said as he too noticed the similarities between him and Chris. "Whoa is right." Chris said, almost completely speechless. The other boy shifted his position slightly so they were now standing face to face in almost the exact same position. The similarities between the two were obvious. While Chris noticed that he was more muscular and had longer hair than the other boy, they shared the same eyes, nose, ears, and face shape.

The boys stared at each other for a few moments, scanning each other from head to toe. Finally Chris found his words and asked, "Who are you?" The other boy looked up at Chris and said in Chris's voice, "I'm Trent. Who are you?" Chris straightened up a bit, feeling threatened by the other boy, Trent. "I'm Chris." he said. The two boys continued to stare at each other for a while longer before Trent looked down at the ground and said, "You made a mess." Chris looked down at the ground, surprised to find a handful of books lying scattered on the floor. "What were you trying to get?" Trent asked when Chris didn't reply. "Dragon Slayer's Academy," Chris said, holding up the book that was still grasped in his hand. "I love that series." Trent exclaimed, his face lighting up. Chris smiled back at the boy and replied, "So do I!"

The two began to talk about the series as they picked up the scattered books and re-shelved them. After they finished picking up the books the two continued to talk, soon moving from books, to music, to TV shows, to sports. Chris learned that Trent had many of the same interests as him; liking books, shows, and movies about dragons and wizards, and loving sports, especially soccer and basketball. "Have you read the Harry Potter series?" Trent asked excitedly as they passed a book shelf and sat down in the two chairs set up in the aisle. Chris shook his head; he'd heard a lot about the series but hadn't yet read them. "You have to! They're the best! You would love them I'm sure of it!" Trent insisted. Chris laughed at the other boy's enthusiasm and shrugged. "I guess I'll give it a try." He said, making Trent smile.

His face fell though for a second though, and Chris recognized the look on Trent's face as a look of deep concentration. He waited in silence as Trent worked out what he was thinking, using this time to think about what had happened. It was scary how similar he and Trent were and as Chris continued to think, his mind kept going back to the same thought. The Parent Trap. What if he and Trent were twins separated at birth? Trent must have been thinking the same thing because he soon broke the silence by asking, "When's your birthday?" If it had been anyone else, Chris would have found this question odd but he had actually been wondering the same thing about Trent.

"June 14th, 1995." He said cautiously, watching Trent for a reaction. The other boy's eyes widened as Chris spoke. "That's my birthday too!" he said excitedly. "This is insane, but, what if we're twins?" Chris laughed out loud at this, only slightly surprised that the other boy had been thinking the same thing has him. "I'm being serious!" Trent said hurriedly, hurt obvious on his face. "I know," Chris said, still smiling, "I was wondering the same thing. It would make sense if we were twins." The two boys smiled at each other before beginning to make theories about how they'd been separated, which parents were really theirs, and how their parents would react to finding out that their children knew. "My mom's coming over now. We can tell her first." Trent said as he looked past Chris. Chris turned around and saw a lady with dark brown hair pushing a shopping cart down the aisle towards the two boys' location. "You ready bro?" He asked Trent with a smile. Trent nodded before motioning for Chris to stay where he was.

Chris nodded and watched as Trent stood up and walked over to his mom. They spoke briefly and Chris guessed that Trent had told his mother about him because her face suddenly paled and she glanced over at him in shock. After saying something to Trent his mother parked the cart on the side of the aisle and dragged Trent back over to where Chris was sitting. "Hello Chris," she said with a warm smile. "I'm Mrs. Burton, Trent's mom. Where are your parents?" Chris scrunched his nose, wasn't it obvious where they were? "They're shopping." He said matter-of-factly. Mrs. Burton laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes, I know that, but do you know where in the store they are?" Chris shook his head before adding "They said they'd come back once they were done." Mrs. Burton nodded and smiled, this time sadly, at Chris. "Is it okay if Trent and I wait for them with you?" Chris nodded, suddenly not sure about the idea of telling his parents that he had found his twin. The way Mrs. Burton was acting was not how he had expected her to react. Chris had expected her to be happy and, while she was smiling at him, it seemed as if there was something else there, fear or anger. Maybe both.

There was silence as Mrs. Burton lead Trent and Chris back to the chairs they had been sitting in and sat down with them. Chris looked up and down the aisle for his parents but couldn't yet see them. He wondered how they would react to his news. "Are we really twins?" He asked Mrs. Burton who pursued her lips and sighed before saying, "I think that's something you'll have to talk to your parents about." Chris nodded before looking over at Trent who looked shocked and a bit confused. The three remained silent until they heard the sound of a grocery cart making its way down the aisle. Chris turned his head to see his parents walking towards them and stood up. "Mom, Dad, there's someone here who wants to talk to you," he said. His parents gave him a worried look before looking past him at Mrs. Burton and Trent. Chris's dad's face reflected confusion while his mother's face flashed recognition and then anger.

"Hello Amy." She said coolly as she stepped past Chris and towards Mrs. Burton. "Mrs. Stewart." Mrs. Burton replied curtly. Chris was surprised by how icy and cold both women sounded, and wondered how they knew each other. Mrs. Stewart glanced over at Trent before looking back at Mrs. Burton, anger obvious on her face. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she said. Mrs. Burton nodded, shame evident in her posture and face. "I am aware of that, but not here, not right now." She pulled out a sticky note pad and a pen and began writing on it. "Here's my number, call it when you get the chance." Mrs. Stewart nodded, taking the paper and glancing at it before putting it in her purse. "I will," she said before turning to Chris. "Come on honey," she called out. "We have to go check out." Chris nodded and glanced over at Trent who shrugged and looked from his mother to Chris's mother as if to say 'I have no idea.' Chris shrugged back and smiled at the other boy before turning to his mother and asking, "Will I see Trent again?" He knew asking was a mistake as soon as the question was out of his mouth because his mom's lips pursed in the way that she did when his dad came home drunk. "We'll see." She replied before walking back to the cart and briskly walking away. "Bye!" He called out to Trent before following his parents out of the aisle and to the check out.

Chris pestered his parents about Trent and Mrs. Burton all the way home. "Why does he look like me? Are we really twins? How come you never told me about him?" He asked, wanting to know why his parents had been keeping such a wonderful secret from him. "Will you stop, Chris, please?" His father finally asked, his voice sounding tired. Chris knew that voice. It was the one reserved for times when Chris had done something really bad like sticking large wads of chewing gum in Sally McDonald's hair. After he was told to be quiet Chris sat silently, staring out the window at the passing houses and cars, wondering about Trent. When they finally arrived home, Chris was sent to his room while his parents put away the groceries. Even from his room in the basement Chris could hear his parents shouting at each other. He couldn't hear all of what was being said but he could make out snippets such as "never knew", "should've told us", and "how could you?"

Dinner that night was quiet and strained, Mrs. Stewart looked like she'd been crying and Mr. Stewart remained silent and distant. Chris didn't dare ask them about Trent or what had happened at the store. As soon as dinner was over, Mr. Stewart grabbed a beer and sat down in the living room. Chris glanced at his mom as his dad sat down, seeing the fear and anger in her eyes. Whenever Chris's dad drank, he drank. It wasn't just a couple bottles. He would say it was just a couple but then two would become three which would become four which would become five. He was a nasty drunk too, hitting and screaming at whatever or whoever was in his path.

"Let's go into the study okay?" Mrs. Stewart asked her son when she caught him glancing over at her. Chris nodded and followed his mom into their home office. "You want to know about Trent don't you?" his mom asked as she sat down in the desk chair. Chris nodded, sitting in the recliner across from the desk. "Okay," Mrs. Stewart started with a sigh. "Your father and I… We wanted a kid. We wanted a child so badly and we tried everything to have one, but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't have a baby. Do you understand so far?" Chris nodded even though he didn't understand. How could they have not been able to have a kid if Chris, their kid, was sitting there as living proof? "Eventually we gave up and we… we hired a donor. Do you know what that is?" Chris nodded his head. "It's someone who gives you their livers if yours don't work," Chris said. Mrs. Stewart smiled and nodded. "Well, yes and no. Donors do that but some donors also give their babies."

Chris was silent after his mother said this. "You mean… you mean you're not my mom?" he asked, suddenly angry. How could she have not told him that he wasn't really her son? How could she have kept this from him? How could his parents have kept the secret that he wasn't theirs? "No! No, Chris, you're still out son, just not by birth. Remember Peggy's daughter?" Chris nodded, not sure what Emma had to do with the conversation. "Well her mom isn't her birth mom but she's still her mother right?" Chris nodded. "Her mom flew a long way and filled out lots of papers to get her." He said, remembering what Emma had told him. Mrs. Stewart laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, she did but she's still her mom right?" Chris nodded. "So you're still my mom?" he asked. Mrs. Stewart nodded and opened her arms, offering up a hug to her son. Chris got up out of his chair and approached his mom. "Of course I'm still your mom. That will never change."

"What about Trent then?" Chris asked, pulling out of the hug. "Ah, yes. Well, I think what happened was that Mrs. Burton, Trent's mom, had both you and Trent but since we only asked for one child she kept the other." Anger flashed in Mrs. Stewart's eyes as she spoke and Chris hugged her again. "There's no need to be angry mom. Just think, now I have a twin brother. How many people can say they were separated at birth? It'll make for a great story." Mrs. Stewart relaxed a bit and laughed. "Oh, Chris." She said softly. "Always cheering me up. I'm not angry, not really. I just wish Mrs. Burton had told us about Trent instead of keeping him a secret."

Chris and his mom spoke briefly about what being a donor was, including Mrs. Stewart telling her son that people only had one liver, that there was no 'livers' as he had said before. After they spoke the two went back into the main living area and cleaned up after Mr. Stewart who was no longer in the main rooms. Soon it was bed time and as always, Mrs. Stewart tucked Chris into bed with a kiss and a smile saying, "I love you more than the moon," before turning out the lights and closing the door behind her.

After his mom left, Chris lay awake thinking about the events of the day. He had liked Trent when they'd met and wouldn't mind becoming friends with his twin. After thinking for what seemed like hours, Chris heard his parents' bedroom door bang shut. He closed his eyes and wished that he could fall asleep immediately. He knew what was coming next and he didn't like it. Sure enough, not five minutes after leaving his room, Mr. Stewart began yelling. Chris put his pillow over his ears but he could still hear the shouting upstairs. He fell asleep listening to his parents fighting over him and wondering if the yelling would ever stop.

**A/N 2- And here ends the first chapter of Bits of Broken Glass! I hope you all liked it. (If you did don't forget to click on the review button!) I should have another chapter up soon (although I'm not too sure when) and until then favorite, follow, and review! XD**


	2. Author

AN: Hello there my beautiful followers! I'm re-writing this story and starting from scratch as a new story. So, if you're still interested in reading this story go check out the re-write on my profile. It's called Broken Bits of Glass – Rewrite. Thanks everyone!

~Ash


End file.
